Homecoming
Homecoming is the twenty-second and final episode of Season 5 of Chicago P.D. Summary Tensions run high as Intelligence seeks justice for Olinsky after he's stabbed in prison. Meanwhile, Antonio's loyalty is put to the test and Woods looks to take down Voight once and for all. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt Recurring Cast * Mykelti Williamson as Denny Woods Guest Cast * Michael McGrady as Assistant State's Attorney James Osha * Deborah Rayne as Kate * John Kelly as Warden Charles Gorman * Kimberli Flores as Mrs. DeLeon * Law Tarello as Dan Dietz * Sammy A. Publes as Alberto Flores * Jason Martinez as Carlos DeLeon * Jason Sutton as Ross Gibson * Roel Navarro as Doctor Vasquez * Alba Guerra as Susana * Brian Shaw as White Shirt One * Alexander Sparks as IA Detective One * Gavin Lawrence as Witness Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Homecoming_1.jpg Homecoming_2.jpg Homecoming_3.jpg Homecoming_4.jpg Homecoming_5.jpg Homecoming_6.jpg Homecoming_7.jpg Homecoming_8.jpg Homecoming_9.jpg Homecoming_10.jpg Homecoming_11.jpg Videos |-|Promotional= Chicago PD 5x22 Promo "Homecoming" Chicago PD - Homecoming - Cut to the Car Chase (Digital Exclusive) Chicago PD - A Dedication to Alvin Olinsky (Digital Exclusive) |-|Highlights= Chicago PD - Season 5 - Episode Highlight - Homecoming - It's Over, Denny Chicago PD - Season 5 - Episode Highlight - Homecoming - I Saw the Whole Thing |-|Deleted Scenes= Chicago PD - Deleted Scenes - Homecoming - No Windows Chicago PD - Deleted Scenes - Homecoming - One More Thing Chicago PD - Deleted Scenes - Homecoming - You Good? Chicago PD - Deleted Scenes - Homecoming - That's Alvin Olinsky Quotes Voight: Let’s say, hypothetically, I confessed to killing the son of a bitch who murdered my son. I’d tell you I hunted Kevin Bingham like a dog, made him dig his own grave and then shot him in the face. I say that on the record, would that be enough to drop all charges against Olinsky? Woods: I think it would. ---- Voight: I interrogated the prisoner. He was not cooperative. I am convinced he’s involved. Dawson: For God's sake, Hank. Voight: He tried to choke me with his handcuffs. ---- Random Guy: I can’t, he’ll kill me. Voight: What do you think I’m gonna do? ---- Voight: You don’t get it, do you? After all this time. Woods: Get what? Voight: The difference between dirty and necessary. Like it or not, you and all your self-righteous friend in the ivory tower, you need people like me out on the streets. Doing the things regular cops aren’t willing to do. Going the extra mile to make sure the truly evil, the truly dangerous, go away. I thin the herd for the greater good. ---- Voight: You don’t give a damn about Chicago, you never did. You care about you, Denny Woods. Notes and Trivia * This was the final contact appearance by Elias Koteas as Alvin Olinsky, his character was stabbed in prison and then later died in the hospital. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes